Ella y yo
by Jen yamato
Summary: -Dobe ella y yo somos dos locos que estamos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios. -Teme ¿acaso está casada?- el peli negro que veía al vacío giro a ver a su rubio amigo y solo suspiro antes de responder. -Si- fue su única respuesta. -¡Teme! Exclamo el rubio sorprendido que su amigo se hubiera enamorado de una mujer casada- Lucha por ella-


**Holaaa! Bueno antes de que lean este es un fic basado en la canción ella y yo de aventura, encontraran algunos diálogos que lo saque de la canción. Espero les guste.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En un bar de la cuidad de Konoha una de las ciudades más prosperas y grandes de la nación se encontraban dos amigos hablando del rumbo que sus vidas habían tomado ya hace más cinco años que no se veían y estaban actualizándose sobre qué había pasado con ellos. Uno pelo negro con reflejos azules, unos ojos tan negros como la noche y piel blanca con una actitud tan fría como la noche. El otro de pelo rubio, unos ojos azules como el cielo y piel morena con actitud que solo reflejaba alegría de ver a su viejo amigo. Se encontraban discutiendo del amor.

-Dobe ella y yo somos dos locos que estamos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios.

-Teme ¿acaso está casada?- el peli negro que veía al vacío giro a ver a su rubio amigo y solo suspiro antes de responder.

-Si- fue su única respuesta.

-¡Teme! Exclamo el rubio sorprendido que su amigo se hubiera enamorado de una mujer casada- Lucha por ella- El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo dicho de su amigo.

-No es fácil.

-Teme- dijo después de un silencio ya acostumbrado entre ellos- mi esposa y yo compartimos un eterno amor. Ella es perfecta, una belleza sin ella no sabría qué rumbo seguir. Somos felices.

-Ella es mi vida, no sabría si pudiera vivir sin ella. Estamos viviendo un amor prohibido, pero no podría dejarla. Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño ser su protector- el rubio se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar de esa forma y supo que en verdad la amaba como nunca hizo con nadie más.

-Sasuke ¿en verdad la amas?- solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.- Entonces lucha por amor.

-Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión.

-No seas terco lucha si dos personas se aman no deben estar separados. Quizás su marido no manda en su corazón.

Los dos amigos habían callado. El rubio pensando en cómo su amigo había llegado a una situación de la cual le era difícil salir quería poder ayudar a su amigo así que se dispuso a indagar como, donde y que lo llevo a este estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- el pelinegro lo miro incrédulo y algo confundido con su pregunta- anda dime quiero saber- insistió el rubio.

-Nos conocimos en el hospital.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- ahora el pelinegro sabía que la preguntas de su amigo no terminarían.

-26

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-No

-¡Teme! No puedes decir más de dos letras así no me ayudas a ayudarte- se quejó el rubio.

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta.

-Está bien pregúntame tú lo que quieras así es justo no- el pelinegro le miro y debía admitir que tenía curiosidad de cómo era la esposa de su amigo.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-En un parque- dijo sonriendo, su amigo iba a continuar cuando el rubio siguió hablando- ella es muy hermosa y muy inteligente pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte y pega demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-26

-¿Tiene a sus padres vivos?

-Si. A mi suegra no le caigo muy bien pero mi suegro me adora- dijo sonriendo. Algo en el interior de Sasuke empezó a removerse como si algo muy dentro de él le dijera que continuara preguntando, indagando.

-¿Cómo es su relación?- el rubio esbozo su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a explicar su relación.

-Nuestra relación es perfecta, ella es la mejor siempre sonriente, es doctora la mejor y tú sabes se la pasa viajando pero eso no me importa, es muy sociable tiene muchos amigos, pero tiene un temperamento del demonio –sonreía mientras recordaba a su esposa- siempre me pega cuando digo algo que no debí a ver dicho. Tiene el pelo rosado sé que es raro pero ella asegura que es natura y unos ojos jade más hermosos que he visto ¿Cómo es ella Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke guardo silencio por mucho tiempo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, en su mente varios puntos se habían unidos. Era ella la esposa de su mejor amigo desde pequeños la misma mujer que él amaba que tenía un año viendo. La revelación le había caído como un balde de agua fría, se sentía el peor de los hombres un traidor. Naruto esperaba alguna mención de la mujer que amaba su amigo pero él no hablaba y eso le preocupa. Así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Ya te explique, cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, y ya el marido entiende que perdió su esposa, ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres.

-Naruto tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión.

-Lucha por amor.

-Naruto te pido perdón- el rubio lo miro confundido- yo nunca te falle, me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver. Este encuentro me hizo comprender algo. No es fácil lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero no puedo guardarme lo que descubrí. Yo, la mujer de la que te hable es tu mujer Sakura. Salí con tu mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – él no podía creer lo que escucho su mujer lo había engañado con su mejor amigo. La copa que sostenía se le callo de la impresión- Es mentira, es una broma de mal gusto Teme.

-No es una broma Naruto. Salí con tu mujer.

-No es mentira Sasuke. No puede ser mi mejor amigo y mi esposa. ¡No!

-Salí con tu mujer.

-Que los perdone Kami yo no lo voy a ser, los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba de vacaciones con su amiga.

-Perdón.

-¡NO!- grito- ¡NO LOS PERDONARE, ME TRAICIONASTE MI AMIGO! ¡MALDICION! ¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!

-Perdón perdí un amigo por la tentación.

-No te quiero ver más en mi vida- le siseo con rabia y dolor- ahora estarán libres de hacer lo que quieran Sasuke Uchiha yo no soy tu amigo.

-Perdón.

Con esas últimas palabras se fue. Han pasado tres años desde ese día. El día que perdió a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amigo, desde esa noche se fue lejos no lo volvió a ver ni a él ni a ella. Se enteró que se divorciaron meses después y aunque ella era libre no la busco aunque su amistad con su amigo se perdió y ya no eran amigos de por vida como habían prometido decidió que no la buscaría más y esa promesa la cumplió. Aun la ama eso si nunca dejaría de amarla pero su lealtad estaba con Naruto. Ella lo busco pero la rechazo. Busco olvidarla y se casó con Karin una pelirroja que conoció en un bar llevan un año juntos ella lo ama él pero él no la ama a ella y sabía que no llegaría a amarla porque a la única mujer que ama y que amara el resto de su vida se llama Sakura y es una mujer a la cual juro que no volvería a ver en su vida. Puede ser que un día se la encuentre en alguna de la calles de la cuidad pero se conformaría con verla de lejos.

Desde esa noche su mundo se derrumbó ya no era el mismo vivía en el dolor, se divorció y nunca más volvió a ver a su ex mejor amigo. Busco refugio en su mejor amiga Hinata con el tiempo aprendió a amarla, aprendió a volver a amar y darle una segunda oportunidad al amor. Un año después de su divorció se casó con ella ahora era feliz tenían una preciosa hija llamada Kushina. Sakura ahora estaba concentrada en su carrera o eso le habían dicho ya no le importaba ni ella ni su vida. Sasuke se casó con una pelirroja llamada Karin. Lo que más le dolía del final de la historia fue darse cuenta que perdió a su mejor amigo y todo lo que alguna vez amo. Y aunque su esposa le decía que lo perdonara para él esa traición no era algo que perdonaría nunca.


End file.
